


Astor predicts a guy getting mugged

by Goddess_Alexis



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Alexis/pseuds/Goddess_Alexis
Summary: A young Hylian man is doing his daily chores runs into a strange boy. The strange boy predicts bad fortune for the other man.The man doesnt believe the boy.Is this strange prediction even remotely true?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Astor predicts a guy getting mugged

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont take this to seriously, I wrote this at 1am and reviewed it once so its probably really bad.

It's a day like no other, Castletown was bustling with the usual market of people scrambling place to place. Some folk were singing and dancing near the fountain while children ran around playing with their friends. Yes, the town was lively as always.

Jessi was going about his usual business, delivering his family's baked goods to the locals. He had just finished delivering the last batch of morning bread early, giving him some free time before he was needed back at the bakery. 

Seeing this as an opportunity, Jessi heads down a street packed with market Vendors, hoping to find some nice knick-knacks. Maybe some lovely jewelry from a Gerudo vendor, or a vintage relic from a traveler. With more ideas crossing Jessi's head, he picked up his pace, scanning each booth  
Unfortunately, none of them stuck out. They either sold things Jessi had no interest of, or their prices were just too outrageously high.

Thus with a sigh of defeat, he turns around to head back to the bakery, sure that his wife was finished with the next batch delivery. 

"You" it was quick and sudden, but it nonetheless spooked Jessi. He snapped his head in the direction of the voice, confident it was directed towards him. He was surprised when all he spotted was a Young boy, no later than his early teens, sitting on a rug. The boy's back to the bare wall as he stared intensely right at Jessi. 

Jessi glanced around confusingly before looking back at the boy and pointing to himself.

"Yes you, now get over here Moron!" The little boy spoke sourly, as if he and Jessi were the only people in the street. Without missing a beat, Jessi sprinted closer to the Little boy. 

The kid, on closer inspection, seemed to be very poor, wearing torn robes and seemingly thinner than most other children. The boy's face was tilted down slightly, obscuring most of it with a large hood and unkept hair.Once Jessi got close enough, the boy seemed to put on a big (fake) smile.

"Welcome welcome! I welcome you to my booth good sir!" The boy proclaimed, waving his hands wildly to seem more lively.  
"The name is Astor, and I'm here to prophesize your fate and fortune!" The child, Astor, holds his hand out as if he intends to shake, but before Jessi could, Astor quickly retracts, almost as if in disguise.

"Sooo, like a fortune teller? I'm sorry to say, but I don't believe in much about this "fate" stuff you fortune tellers always go on about." Jessi questions, quickly retracting his own hand. He barely catches the pure hate that flashed on Astor's face, before smiling again.

"Last time I had my fortune told, the guy said I'd become rich before noon! But look at me now, delivering baked goods for the wife!" At that, Astor seemed a bit more sympathetic, if only just a little.

"Well good sir, I Promise you I'm 100% accurate." At this point Astor brings out an odd looking orb from behind a crate. Jessi could have sworn he saw those weird sheikah scientists carry something similar.

"I highly doubt that, but I got nothing better to do." With that Jessi threw a red rupee in front of the Fortune teller.  
"What's my fate today doc?" Jessi said smugly, expecting the boy to rattle off lucky numbers or say something stupid.

"You're going to get mugged."

"Excuse me what?" Jessi was confused by how hollow and deadpan the Fortune teller sounded right then and there. Astor gave a wicked smile and repeated himself.

"You are going to get mugged…" the boy gave thought for a second then continues,

"Tonight."

Jessi was even more shocked and confused at such a bold statment, "Well I be? Your fortune telling skills aren't the best as you say huh?..." Jessi nervously stated, watching as Astor put the strange orb away, not even looking at the thing once.

"You didn't even use that orb thing there." If that weird orb was what Jessi thought it was, shouldn't Astor at least looked at it? Maybe even do some weird dance? Anything to indicate that the boy used it?!

"Y-yea! Now I know! You're just pulling my leg. Bluffing!" Jessi gave a hardy chuckle. But in the next second, his blood went cold at Astor's next statement.

"Oh but Jessi, I did use it." Astor now had a genuine smile. That freaked Jessi out. When did he give this weirdo his name???

And with that, Jessi bolted out of there, but not before hearing Astor's fading voice say one last thing.

" My predictions are always right…."

****************

Because of Jessi's tardiness back to the Bakery, they were behind on deliveries, and that meant late hours.

Now to say Jessi was scared Shitless was an understatement. The man was petrified cause of what that fortune teller said earlier. 

Usually things like that didn't get to Jessi's head. He was never one to believe in superstitions and fate.

But the way that boy was just so calm about it, and even seemed to take pleasure in that knowledge. It sent a terrible shiver down Jessi's spine. 

Thus, our protagonist did his best to go down no alleyways and stay in possible sight of others. Sure it made some deliveries take longer, but it damn well made sure no mugging was about to happen. That is until the last delivery. 

The delivery in question was a Mighty banana pie that had requested a pickup spot…. Jessi looked up and into the alleyway that he was sure was the meeting place.

"Oh come on!" Jessi pouted. He was so close to proving that stupid child wrong. But, with a sigh of defeat, Jessi ultimately resigned himself into going in a dark suspicious and easy to be mugged in alleyway. 

Halfway down the narrow passageway, someone chuckles behind Jessi. A quick turn around reveals that it's a Yiga blademaster leaning on one of the walls. If Jessi wasn't scared into running back home and forgetting the last delivery then, he was now.

"You the delivery guy?" The Yiga Blademaster gruffly asks. 

Somehow, Jessi finds what little courage he has to speak, " Y-yep….m-meeeee…" the blademaster looks up from picking at his giant sharp weapon. His tough guy demeanor gone in a flash.

"Really?! Great!" The Blademaster, unaware of Jessi's rising fear, quickly runs up to him before he has time to react.

"It's the Mighty Banana pie I ordered right?" Even with the Yiga's mask on, Jessi could tell just how excited the other man was. Washed with relief, Jessi, with Great wariness, hands the Banana pie to the soldier, who in turn, hands Jessi a small pouch of money.

"I Don't normally order like this, but I've gotten pretty busy the past few days and this is my only time off for awhile. My one chance to get one of these bad boys." The Blademaster stated sheepishly as he opened the container to take a quick bit.

Jessi shook his head in agreement, not wanting to somehow upset the powerful Yiga. The Blademaster quickly bid a farewell then poofed away, gleeful laughter following behind.

After a few seconds of silence, Jessi allowed himself to relax and finally let out a breath. "That was scary, but at least I wasn't mugged!" Jessi smiled and pumped his fist in victory.

"Stupid Fortune teller! Seems my fate had other plans!" He looked up to sky in victory. With everything said and done, Jessi is just about to leave the Alleyway when,

*SMACK* 

Jessi immediately gets acquainted with the cement as a sharp pain goes through his legs.  
" AHG SON OF A-" Before Jessi can say more, another sharp pain blossoms on his ribs. A few more hits there leaves Jessi out of breath as he looks up at the assailant. 

It's the fortune teller, and he's holding a very thick . Astor lays a few more good hits onto his victim, then picks up the small pouch that blademaster gave to Jessi. Astor weighs the pouch with one hand. Satisfied at the weight, he looks down at Jessi.

"When I said you were going to get mugged tonight, I meant it." Astor, amused at the scene before him, cackles loudly as he turns and walks away from the scene of the crime. Jessi attempts to get up and chase after that lunatic, but he ends up stumbling and falling back to the ground.

As Jessi watches Astor walk away, he wonders just how many times the other has done this. If Karma will ever knock on that boy's door, Jessi hopes Karma has a large thick stick with his name on it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a gift to a discord server I'm on. I wanted it to be somewhat a surprise so I hope they like it.


End file.
